evpediafandomcom-20200215-history
Claudetta Longcastle
Claudetta Longcastle, also known as Mrs. Longcastle, is the main antagonist of the 2018 film Olivia and The Blackfields. She is the CEO of a popular company known as Longcastle Enterprises. Biography Claudetta was briefly married to Wilfred Longcastle, with whom became pregnant with her son Richard and decided to release her from her clinical enslavement. After that she then became romantically involved with Hank Blackfield while she was working as his wife's club manager at one of his casinos and immediately began having an affair with him along with a nightclub waitress Pamela Reeves who was a close friend of hers and Joan Blackfield who later intercepted them in surprise then she and Claudetta broke out into intense fights before she was raided by police officers who were called by Joan that came to the house to escort the two women out of her house. After the incident that caused her lover and his wife's marriage to end in 1986, She was charged with a fine for adultery with up to 14,000 dollars then was arrested and served eighteen years in prison. They soon stopped seeing each other after the incident and the relationship with her husband Wilfred was estranged and she spiraled into depression after her breakup then began directing her anger and blame at Joan for putting her behind bars which caused her to swear revenge on The Blackfields including Joan for sending her to prison. After waiting seventeen years of her sentence Claudetta was bailed out of prison for good behavior by her husband Winifred but shortly after her release, Claudetta and Wilfred became further estranged from each other and eventually, Wilfred started to mistreat her poorly and became increasingly abusive due to her "self foolishness" love for Hank. When Claudetta told him that she had to be at the casino by 8:00 o'clock am, Wilfred always thought that this was merely an excuse for her to leave and reminded her that it was Tuesday, when her shift usually started at 10:00 o'clock am. Wilfred however responded that the timetable had been changed last minute, causing Claudetta to give in. He forced her to take a shower, which she denied, saying that Wilfred would do so at the casino. Claudetta then tried to talk openly about her relationship with Hank Blackfield and Wilfred carelessly told her that he was unsatisfied with the affair, which Claudetta and her co-worker Pam were interested in and kept yelling at her without wasting another word on her and slammed the door on her as she felt defeated being back where her true lover had part ways with her making her believe that Wilfred never acutally loved her. To him she was seen as a waste of space and a blip in his head to Wilfred and the main reason they even had Richard was because Wilfred's family wouldn't stop nagging him to have grandchildren. She became a broken woman because in her childhood and her adult life and she desperately tried to relive everything she had at any cost, and showing what Wilfred have become because he had all the wealth to himself and she had he not learned not to care and accept the loss and move on with her life. Later on she wanted to divorce Wilfred at first because of narcissistic and selfish behavior and take Richard Longcastle with her but she was threatened again by Wilfred and planned to take her son Richard away from her and to teach her son to have the same behavior as his father and to not spare the pay of credit to his wife as payback for cheating on him if a divorce was finalized leaving her no choice but to have her husband assassinated instead to prevent this incident from taking place which is what led her to become infuriated and jealous over his part in running the empire and caring about his riches more that his beloved. A month after the affair Claudetta secretly killed her husband with cyanide poisoning for revenge and because Richard Longcastle Mikayla's father didn't know the truth about what happened because he was very young at that time and after Wilfred died his mother inherited the Longcastle fortune and took care of her son on her own tasks for whom she spoiled him rotten like his cousin Warren Longcastle then her deceased husband's former power and wealth had gone up to her head. As her plans were coming along she later found out that Sergio Donatelli who was her cellmate has broken out of prison and decided to take matters into her own hand by finishing what she started. She hired Donatelli to track down and hunt Hank Blackfield for his money although Donatelli was sentenced to life in prison but he managed to escape after the accident. Following his escape, they both bothered not to come to Neil DeRamone's funeral that his brother Mark organized but later rejected the invitation because she knew that they would get caught if they were to step out in public. However she still wasn't able to get over the breakup of her lover that she tried to kill and developed a serious drinking problem. Additionally, her severe depression caused her to become mentally instable to the point where she started to lose her empathy and began to show traits of Bipolar disorder that led her to hunt down Hank's family as well. On one occasion, she took Sergio Donatelli to the old abandoned Las Vegas community hospital, which was a known shelter for homeless people, due to an emergency stock market and later told him to reside there as his headquarters until she was able to come back to her with another plan. As her son Richard was getting older while raising him as an only mother, Claudetta allows him to become the next CEO of Loncastle Enterprises unfortunatly he wouldn't be able to continue because he has been struggling with his mental health condition after his wife Nora Longcastle left him due to his addiction to alcohol that made him almost lose his position but she later rebelled and told him that he would handle the financial aspects of his father's company but he hopes to lead the company of his own so he can go on a more positive track. Because Richard is Claudetta's only son and felt like that he was more closely attached to his father than his family and that is not an entertainer therefore he often feels like Claudetta does not love him the way that he loves Mikayla and treated her the same way Claudetta treated him as a child. but at that time he was suspiciously unaware about his father's death and would want to know who murdered him that day for sure. Relationships Hank Blackfield Claudetta has a somewhat distant but close relationship with Hank in the flashback of the film, however it began to tear apart as he later found out that Claudetta only loved him for his finances and that she was cheating on her husband only to manipulate him further. Joan Blackfield Claudetta's dislike of Joan has increased a lot throughout the film. They sometimes referred to each other using offensive slurs, and Joan has taken the liberty to calling her "Mrs. Flritface" or "The stupid old lady" Claudetta tries to sabotage Joan's endeavors, going so far as to even drug one of the artists that she is in charge of so that she is incapable of performing. She would become jealous of Joan as she notices Hank's care for her, to the point that he even says audibly that he loves her on two occasions. They later had a fight in the in film, when confronting one another during the Blackfield's discovery of the discussion of a future hostile takeover of Hank Blackfield's Casino company. First Confrontation Claudetta first encounters Olivia at a Family reunion center at the MGM grand after she almost gets into a fight with her granddaughter Mikayla for insulting her about her grandfather whom she ends up meeting with and invited her to Longcastle Enterprises but she rejected the offer but sometime later she came to Longcastle Enterprisesand directed her to the meeting room and invites her to visit her headquarters who was seemingly admired by her grandfather, but it doesn't take long before her true nature reveals itself, when Olivia learns that Joan was the love in his eye and how special she was to him. She thinks Olivia is on her grandmother's side and wants them to get back together. A chase through the building begins after Claudetta ordered the bodyguards to capture her as Olivia makes her way to the lobby when a muscular bodyguard came out of nowhere and Stopped Olivia from fleeing. While that was going on Claudetta a call from the phone speaker that entered her intercom to the office, completely unaware of the situation as three men from Hank Blackfields business gang Buck, Legs and Fink manage to stall her by dressing up as a pizza delivery crew, she orders the bodyguard to check the entrance acknowledging that her company dosent order any pizza and manages to leave her office assuming that it must be some kind of trick while the bodyguard was distracted allowing a perfect chance for Olivia to slide out of his arm unnoticed. When he answers the door and an explosive began to sound off the attack that Fink had carried out and managed to save Olivia before more men would come. Finally, She finds her bodyguard with half his face blown off by the explosive and realized it was Hank's doing and warns them to stop the car or she would call the police to turn them in. Hank's gang of friends managed to start the car in time to escape before more of her guards burst through the door. Final Moments As the Blackfield family chase Claudetta to the top of the Longcastle Enterprises building from the stairs Hank tells his family to be on the look once they cornered her in but fell into a trap that she set by her bodyguards by taking them hostage once they were surrounded on the rooftop but they all confronted her in the end. Claudetta was apparently bitter over the fact that he had to end his love relationship with her and was arrested by his wife because she thought that she wouldn't accept him having a woman like her to be with him, and that Hank passed her over years ago back for Joan. Hank felt guilty but didn't want to see his family die so he ordered Claudetta to let everyone else go while Claudetta would have him taken captive but later seduced when she managed to kiss him again as a distraction and his wife shoots her in the back with a pistol knocking her out making her lose conscious causing a fight to breakout with Hank, Joan and the rest of the family defeating and killing her entire set of twenty two bodyguards. When Claudetta fully regains consciousness after being zapped she immediately goes berserk after Joan and challenges her to an all out fight on the rooftop before gaining her upper hand tackling her to the ground. Claudetta viciously tries her best to kill Joan, but Olivia gets in her way and gets the better of Claudetta by shoving her to the edge of the rail becoming cornered by the whole family including Olivia in frustration and threatened her to apologize to her family and never see them again. She managed to make her daring escape to her helicopter by not taking Hank as her hostage but his favorite granddaughter Olivia instead. She grabs Olivia by the shirt and holds him at a point, Olivia managing to struggle attacks Claudetta by biting her arm and punching her in the face allowing Olivia to break free from her grip and fight her off moments before Claudetta gets the upper hand and pushes her out the broken window of the cockpit, but not long before Olivia turns off the autopilot of the helicopter making it lose control and causing it to crash into the left part of Longcastle Enterprises causing her to fall through the glass dome of the entrance of the building resulting in her death, landing on the Champagne and wine display leaving her granddaughter Mikayla devastated at her defeat.